Cat Ears
by wednsdai
Summary: MM Draco has cats ears and Ron has a secret. Oh no. ONESHOT


"**Just come out already," Harry said, giggling a bit. It was rather funny that he chose those particular words. After all, the other boy had been "out" for quite some time now.**

"**I will **_**not**_**," Draco snarled from behind the dressing room door. "And stop giggling!" **

**This seemed to only make Harry laugh harder, but after a few seconds, and several muffled swears from his boyfriend, he went back to normal.**

**He put his head against the door and sighed heavily, "Dray, it cannot be that bad," He said softly, in attempt to coax the boy out of the changing room. "I mean, you should see **_**me,**_** I look ridiculous." Harry laughed. And really, there was no better way to say it, He did look rather ridiculous in his brown sleeper and dog ears.**

"**Look Draco, It can't be so bad, right?" Harry asked in a pleading voice. He heard what sounded like a muffled 'Guess not..' coming from within the dressing room. He smiled lightly when he saw the door knob turn.**

"**Don't you dare laugh." Draco warned before he opened the door fully.**

**The only thought in Harry's head was, 'Oh….my…..god….that is hot."**

**Draco stood before Harry in a tight black shirt and black skinny pants. Around his neck he wore a little black bowtie and on top of his beautiful blonde hair, there lay two little black cat ears. **

**It struck Harry as odd to think this was hot. But then again, anything Draco wore was drop dead sexy.**

**Draco looked at his boyfriend nervously, wringing his hands. Only Harry could do this to the Malfoy boy…Make him so nervous, over something so trivial.**

"**What do you think?" He asked, looking down.**

**Instead of answering, Harry threw the both of them into the dressing room and locked the door behind them.**

**--------------------------------------**

"**What in the **_**world**_** is taking them so long?" Hermione asked impatiently, glancing at her watch every few seconds. "We'll be late to see Victor." **

"**It'll be fine, 'Mione." Ron muttered, staring off into the distance of the buzzing area of Diagon Alley.**

**Once upon a long time ago, the mention of Viktor Krum's name would have made Ron's ears turn red, to the point where they'd looked painted, but things had changed, and Ron had certainly changed too.**

**Hermione was fidgeting around nervously while Ron looked into the distance, He knew not to bother her when she was in a bad mood. **

"**Oh come off it, Ron! Who in the world are you staring at?" She asked agitatedly, looking into his line of view to see who was interesting her friend so much.**

**Ron jerked out of his trance and quickly looked away from the brunette he had been staring at.**

"**Erm…What?" Ron asked, laughing, "No one…of course not." He said unconvincingly as Hermione glared in his direction.**

"**Fine. Be that way Ronald." Hermione said huffily. "Don't tell your**_** friend**_** and **_**ex**_** what boy you're staring at. I see how it is."**

**Ron opened his mouth widely, looking highly offended, but at the same time trying to find the words to say.**

**He was saved the trouble when Harry and Draco walked up, hand in hand, both carrying orange shopping bags.**

"**So I take you two got your costumes?" Hermione asked, rather menacingly, "And **_**more.**_**"**

**Both boys turned rather pink at these words, For they knew that the brunette knew what they'd just been doing.**

"**And judging by your….er….demeanor, I'm rather right, aren't I?" She asked rather smugly, As Ron tried to ignore the embarrassing situation as best as he could. **

"**Erm….Shall we go see Viktor, then?" Harry said rather loudly, his entire face beet red.**

**-----------------------------------**

**The evening with Viktor went surprisingly well, Harry had to admit, Given that the last time him and Ron had been in the same room, The red head had tried to hex the arms off the poor Bulgarian. But Ron was just confused at the time. Two weeks later, He cornered Harry at the burrow and told him he was gay. Harry wasn't too surprised, And Hermione wasn't surprised at all.**

**Hermione had left with Viktor, to go and pick up their Halloween costumes, So Harry, Draco, and Ron were all stuck at the burrow for the day, waiting on the cue to floo back to Hogwarts.**

**They had been given a week off due to a mass Halloween ball that was being planned, and tonight was the night.**

**They all had to have a date and of course, Draco was his, Viktor was Hermione's, and Ron had not yet told anybody who his date was. But he assured everyone that he did in fact have one.**

**-------------------------------**

**Harry stepped into the flames directly after Ron, shouting his destination of Mcgonagalls fireplace in Hogwarts. He fell onto the warm rug and looked around the office as Draco tumbled out behind him.**

"**Please not too much ash on the floor, boys." Mcgonagall said as they shook themselves off.**

"**Now do go and make yourselves presentable for the ball." She said with a slight smile.**

**-------------------------------**

**Harry was struggling rather ominously with his sleeper, trying his best to get it on without falling over. He turned towards the mirror and placed the dog ears on his head.**

_**You look ridiculous.**_** He thought. **_**Oh well, too late to turn back.**_

**And he walked out of his dorm.**

**Ron was no where to be seen in the common room, as he walked through it. He heard various snickers and comments being passed his way, but his just laughed and kept walking.**

**Hermione rushed up to him, Dressed as what he noticed to be Cinderella, He could only assume that Krum must have been her 'Prince charming'. Pfft.**

"**I love the costume, Harry! Where's Draco?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.**

"**I'm meeting him in the great hall." Harry said, smiling and making his way to the portrait hole.**

**-------------------------------**

**Harry met Draco in front of the great hall. Not only was he wearing the cat ears, but he now had a nose and whiskers painted on. Harry thought he looked damn adorable.**

**He leaned in for a peck and took Draco's arm, guiding him into the great hall.**

**The room was alive with color. Orange and black streamers were draped from every beam, and glittering pumpkins filled with candles floated above them. The tables were carefully moved to the sides, so that they were lining the walls. Everyone turned to look at Harry and Draco as soon as they entered. They were a strong source of gossip, the two.**

"**Would you like to dance?" Harry asked, and Draco gladly took his hand.**

**----------------------------------**

"**I look so dumb…" Run muttered, looking down.**

**The other boy scoffed. "Baby, you look fine. You look perfect." he added, smiling at the red head.**

"**Now lets get going, before we're late." He added as he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the Great Hall.**

**-----------------------------**

**Harry couldn't stand this much longer.**

**Him and Draco were dancing to a more upbeat song, and Draco had his ass planted in front of Harry's crotch. Wiggling it obscenely.**

**Looking around, Harry noticed that everyone else was doing the same thing. But that wasn't what bother Harry.**

**What bothered him was that Draco's short little black tail was rubbing very hard against painfully erect penis. **

**What bothered him more was the fact that Draco was smirking widely.**

**---------------------------------**

**Ron hesitated as he walked into the room. Maybe no one would notice? Maybe no one would care? Oh who was he kidding? They'd make as many jokes as they could.**

**For the first time in his life, The entire room stared at Ron in shock.**

**For he was arm in arm with Neville Longbottom. And dressed in a pirate costume.**

**----------------------------------**

**Harry couldn't take it anymore. **

**Draco was whispering obscene things into his ear, until Harry thought he might burst out of his pants.**

"**That's it. Room of Requirement. Now." Harry whispered huskily, grabbing Draco by his bowtie and dragging him from the room.**

**----------------------------------**

"**So…..are you guys…..butt pirates?" Dean asked, giggling. Ron knew it. He knew someone would say it.**

**Neville merely rolled his eyes. "Better than being a gay ninja, Thomas." He said, smirking wildly.**

**He offered his hand Ron, who obliged.**

**Across the room, Hermione had the biggest smile on her face, for she had known all along.**

**---------------------------------**

**Draco bit at Harry's collarbone, unzipping the cursed brown sleeping and sliding it off his shoulders.**

"**So tell me," he breathed, running his lips over Harry's nipple. "What did it? The costume? Or the dancing?"**

**Harry knew at once what the blonde was talking about.**

"**I-it was boooooth." He groaned as Draco sank his teeth into his hipbone, running his hands up and Harry's chest. **

**He came back up to look Harry in the eyes, before kissing him fiercely.**

"**Clothes off, now." Harry said against his lips. **

**Draco pushed Harry gently down on the bed. He slipped his shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants, revealing that he was in fact, going commando.**

_**Not surprising, Harry thought.**_

_**Draco went to take off the ears, but Harry shook his head.**_

"_**No…keep them."**_

_**And Draco pushed Harry into the bed.**_

_**--------------------------------**_

_**Three hours later.**_

_**Harry made his way back to the common room, hair a mess.**_

_**As he crawled through the hole, he saw Neville and Ron making out by the fire.**_

_**Wait.**_

_**RON WAS DATING NEVILLE???**_


End file.
